Sudden Desire
by icjordan
Summary: Diane joins Kurt in teaching a class at the university he works in. Of course he can't withhold the sudden desire that overcomes him.


**Disclaimer: I don't own the show, I just use the characters for my stories.**

 **PS: Thanks for all reviews on previous story!**

"Now I know some of you have been inquiring about court proceedings, so I've asked for someone to come in and talk to you about the legal side of the cases."

Kurt turns to look back at Diane, who's contently sitting in what's usually his seat on the slightly risen stage, facing many of eager-to-learn faces. She takes this as her cue to take over his class and stands up, coming to stand beside him.

"Take it away, Mrs. McVeigh." He mumbles as he walks past her. She bites her cheek to hld back a smile.

"Good afternoon. I'm Diane Lockhart, I'm a defense attorney from Lockhart/Gardner. Your professor has informed me that many of you were interested in court proceedings and other legal progressions in cases, so I'm here to hopefully answer all your questions and give you some further insight of what else happens in court."

She introduces herself and walks around the desk, leaning back against the front as she begins her presentation. Immediately she captivates her audiences attention, explaining in fine detail other involvements in cases aside from ballistics.

Pushing away from the desk, she walks along the stage slowly, engaging with the class. Her eyes waver up along the seats until she meets a pair of gleaming blue eyes contently looking on, a smirk hidden until his mustache. Forbidding herself from getting distracted, she looks away again, finishing her speech on morality.

Eventually, she walks back to the desk and takes a seat, right leg crossed over the other. She broaches another topic and as she had previously, she goes through in detail to ensure the students understand everything she's saying. As she comes to realize her time is nearly up she offers to take a few questions.

"What's the difference between a normal witness and a ballistics expert?"

She looks towards the source of the voice.

"Expert testimony is governed by different rules than the testimony of ordinary witnesses in a trial. Ordinary testimony is restricted to statements concerning what the witness actually saw or heard. An ordinary witness is prohibited from stating opinions about the case and from quoting statements made by other people. In contrast, an expert witness is allowed to express an opinion about the validity of the evidence in a case and may quote the statements of other experts in support of an opinion."

With that her hour is up and she finishes off her presentation. Kurt comes down from his seat to stand beside her.

"On behalf of us all I'd like to thank you for taking the time to speak to the class. I appreciate it."

"It was my pleasure." She smiles at him, noticing the vague, lopsided smirk under his mustache, only there for her. "I hope I'll see a few of you in court somdeday soon. On our defence, of course!" She jokes to the class, making a few students laugh in response.

As the bell rings to signal the class is over, the students surprise her with a standing ovation. She voices her thanks, accompanied by an appreciative smile. A couple of students approach her in regards to her presentation and she gladly answers their quiries before they flock out.

"So, I'll see you at home." Diane says but Kurt's attention is solely on the door to the classroom. "Kurt,"

"No."

"No?" She repeats, confusion etched across her face.

"I'm not ready to let you go yet." He clarifies, stepping closer, his hands finding her hips and drawing her closer.

His lips find hers instantly and what starts as slow and affectionate quickly turns into heated and open. His hands move to envelope her in his arms and he pulls her closer still. Despite still being concious of their whereabouts she gives in, shoulders dropping, kissing him back just as hot as he kisses her. He walks them around until she's leaning against the desk, her hands pressing against his chest.

"Let's go somewhere a little less risky." He says after pulling back.

"Such as?"

"My office," He decides, giving her one more peck before taking her hand and leading her out.

In a couple of minutes they pick up where they left off inside his office. With certainty that they are secure, having locked the door and pulled down the blinds, she sits on his desk, hands firmly cupping his face, kissing him deeply. He nudges her just below the knee with his, silently informing her to widen her legs so he can step in. He breaks the kiss and trails his lips over her cheek to her ear, down to the sweet spot under her jaw. As he focuses his lips there she sighs, her hands lightly moving over his sides, grasping every so often as his kisses suddenly deepen, or he nibbles on her skin gently. His hand moves to her hair, and the other grasps onto her upper thigh, fingers digging into her flesh lightly, moving up further, further, until..

She moans when he finds her core, running his thumb over her through her underwear, satisfied at how ready she is for him. He continues his strokes, some more rougher than others, watching her every reaction with a smug half grin. Eventually he pushes the sheer fabric aside and finally, _finally_ touches her. The gasp she sounds enlargens his grin, and spurs him on to slip one finger, the two inside her, taking pleasure in watching her responses to what he's doing.

Slowly he begins to move his hand, letting her set the rythym as she rocks against him, her hand fisting his jacket as she moves her body in time with his hand. He leans forward, kissing her lightly, encouraging the response, pushing closer to deepen the kiss.

As much as he wants to keep her at his mercy, he can feel his own need increasing. He withdraws his fingers, a snort of a chuckle escaping him at her breathy whine. Before unzipping himself, he lays her back onto his desk. He guides himself into her, his breath hitching as he feels her surround him. As they find a rythym, her back arches up as her hips buck to meet his thrusts, her gasps becoming louder and heavier. Kurt leans forward, slipping his hand under her head to cushion her.

She let's out a series of loud mumbles and groans as she gets closer to her climax, and Kurt kisses her deeply, a soft _shhh_ before it, silencing her outbursts. His movements become more rough as he too draws closer to his edge. In a moment Diane raises her head slightly as she let's out the start of a moan; Kurt luckily silences the rest with a hot kiss. She shakes in his arms, contracting around him. Her head falls back down on his hand, her breathing hard and heavy. She bucks her hips as much as she can to keep in tune wih his rythym, encouraging him and he too soon follows, collapsing on top of her as he buries himself inside her. His breath is hot on her neck and she brings her hands to run through his hair.

He kisses his way from her neck up to her lips, sharing slow, lazy kisses, and quiet chuckles. He helps her sit up, still kissing her, and they break away to reorganise themselves to look at least the slightest bit presentable. As she finishes sliding her dress back down her thighs, she looks at him with an innocent smile.

"Well, Mr. McVeigh. If that's my reward for teaching your class, I'll be sure to drop by again."

"Well, if this is your only fee, then I'll be sure to ask you again." He responds, making her chuckle.

"I'll see you tonight." She says with a kiss, retrieving her bag and coat from his couch, where she'd previously discarded them before her presentation.

As she pulls open the door, she hears him all out to her again. "Hey," she turns to face him, noticing his slight head tilt as he watches her, a lopsided smile playing on his lips, "I love ya."

She smiles broadly, her eyes gleaming as she says, "I love you too." and with that she leaves his office.


End file.
